1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window sealing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window sealing kit wherein the same is arranged to enhance sealing as well as maintaining positioning of a window relative to a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows upon aging, particularly in homes of older construction, have their frames subject to shrinkage as well as typical erosion and wear relative to mating surfaces of the windows and the frames.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a sealing kit arranged to accommodate interface between a window frame and slidably mounted windows to enhance sealing and assist in positioning of the window relative to the framework.